1.1 Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transformed host cells and vectors which comprise nucleic acid segments encoding genetically-engineered, recombinant Bacillus thuringiensis xcex4-endotoxins which are active against Coleopteran insects.
1.2 Description of the Related Art
Almost all field crops, plants, and commercial farming areas are susceptible to attack by one or more insect pests. Particularly problematic are Coleopteran and Lepidoptem pests. For example, vegetable and cole crops such as artichokes, kohlrabi, arugula, leeks, asparagus, lentils, beans, lettuce (e.g, head, leaf, romaine), beets, bok choy, malanga, broccoli, melons (e.g., muskmelon, watermelon, crenshaw, honeydew, cantaloup), brussels sprouts, cabbage, cardoni, carrots, napa, cauliflower, okra, onions, celery, parsley, chick peas, parsnips, chicory, peas, chinese cabbage, peppers, collards, potatoes, cucumber, pumpkins, cucurbits, radishes, dry bulb onions, rutabaga, eggplant, salsify, escarole, shallots, endive, soybean, garlic, spinach, green onions, squash, greens, sugar beets, sweet potatoes, turnip, swiss chard, horseradish, tomatoes, kale, turnips, and a variety of spices are sensitive to infestation by one or more of the following insect pests: alfalfa looper, armyworm, beet armyworm, artichoke plume moth, cabbage budworm, cabbage looper, cabbage webworm, corn earworm, celery leafeater, cross-striped cabbageworm, european corn borer, diamondback moth, green cloverworm, imported cabbageworm, melonworm, omnivorous leafroller, pickleworm, rindworm complex, saltmarsh caterpillar, soybean looper, tobacco budworm, tomato fruitworm, tomato hornworm, tomato pinworm, velvetbean caterpillar, and yellowstriped armyworm. Likewise, pasture and hay crops such as alfalfa, pasture grasses and silage are often attacked by such pests as armyworm, beef armyworm, alfalfa caterpillar, European skipper, a variety of loopers and webworms, as well as yellowstriped armyworms.
Fruit and vine crops such as apples, apricots, cherries, nectarines, peaches, pears, plums, prunes, quince almonds, chestnuts, filberts, pecans, pistachios, walnuts, citrus, blackberries, blueberries, boysenberries, cranberries, currants, loganberries, raspberries, strawberries, grapes, avocados, bananas, kiwi, persimmons, pomegranate, pineapple, tropical fruits are often susceptible to attack and defoliation by achema sphinx moth, amorbia, armyworm, citrus cutworm, banana skipper, blackheaded fireworm, blueberry leafroller, cankerworm, cherry fruitworm, citrus cutworm, cranberry girdler, eastern tent caterpillar, fall webworm, fall webworm, filbert leafroller, filbert webworm, fruit tree leafroller, grape berry moth, grape leaffolder, grape leaf skeletonizer, green fruitworm, gummosos-batrachedra commosae, gypsy moth, hickory shuckworm, hornworms, loopers, navel orangeworm, obliquebanded leafroller, omnivorous leafroller. omnivorous looper, orange tortrix, orangedog, oriental fruit moth, pandemis leafroller, peach twig borer, pecan nut casebearer, redbanded leafroller, redhumped caterpillar, roughskinned cutworm, saltmarsh caterpillar, spanworm, tent caterpillar, thecla-thecla basillides, tobacco budworm, tortrix moth, tufted apple budmoth, variegated leafroller, walnut caterpillar, western tent caterpillar, and yellowstriped armyworm.
Field crops such as canola/rape seed, evening primrose, meadow foam, corn (field, sweet, popcorn), cotton, hops, jojoba, peanuts, rice, safflower, small grains (barley, oats, rye, wheat, etc.), sorghum, soybeans, sunflowers, and tobacco are often targets for infestation by insects including armyworm, asian and other corn borers, banded sunflower moth, beet arnyworm, bollworm, cabbage looper, corn rootwomn (including southern and western varieties), cotton leaf perforator, diamondback moth, european corn borer, green cloverworm, headmoth, headworm, imported cabbageworm, loopers (including Anacamptodes spp.), obliquebanded leafroller, omnivorous leaftier, podworm, podworm, saltmarsh caterpillar, southwestern corn borer, soybean looper, spotted cutworm, sunflower moth, tobacco budworm, tobacco hornworm, velvetbean caterpillar,
Bedding plants, flowers, ornamentals, vegetables and container stock are frequently fed upon by a host of insect pests such as armyworm, azalea moth, beet armyworm, diamondback moth, ello moth (hornworm), Florida fern caterpillar, lo moth, loopers, oleander moth, omnivorous leafroller, omnivorous looper, and tobacco budworrn.
Forests, fruit, ornamental, and nut-bearing trees, as well as shrubs and other nursery stock are often susceptible to attack from diverse insects such as bagworm, blackheaded budworm, browntail moth, california oakworm, douglas fir tussock moth, elm spanworm, fall webworm, fruittree leafroller, greenstriped mapleworm, gypsy moth, jack pine budworm, mimosa webworm, pine. butterfly, redhumped caterpillar, saddleback caterpillar, saddle prominent caterpillar, spring and fall cankerworm. spruce budworm, tent caterpillar, tortrix, and western tussock moth. Likewise, turf grasses are often attacked by pests such as armyworm, sod webworm, and tropical sod webworm.
Because crops of commercial interest are often the target of insect attack, environmentally-sensitive methods for controlling or eradicating insect infestation are desirable in many instances. This is particularly true for farmers, nurserymen, growers, and commercial and residential areas which seek to control insect populations using eco-friendly compositions.
The most widely used environmentally-sensitive insecticidal formulations developed in recent years have been composed of microbial pesticides derived from the bacterium Bacillus thuringiensis. B. thuringiensis is a Gram-positive bacterium that produces crystal proteins or inclusion bodies which are specifically toxic to certain orders and species of insects. Many different strains of B. thuringiensis have been shown to produce insecticidal crystal proteins. Compositions including B. thuringiensis strains which produce insecticidal proteins have been commercially-available and used as environmentally-acceptable insecticides because they are quite toxic to the specific target insect, but are harmless to plants and other non-targeted organisms.
1.2.1 xcex4-Endotoxins
xcex4-endotoxins are used to control a wide range of leaf-eating caterpillars and beeties, as well as mosquitoes. These proteinaceous parasporal crystals, also referred to as insecticidal crystal proteins, crystal proteins, Bt inclusions, crystaline inclusions, inclusion bodies, and Bt toxins, are a large collection of insecticidal proteins produced by B. thuringiensis that are toxic upon ingestion by a susceptible insect host. Over the past decade research on the structure and function of B. thuringiensis toxins has covered all of the major toxin categories, and while these toxins differ in specific structure and function, general similarities in the structure and finction are assumed. Based on the accumulated knowledge of B. thuringiensis toxins, a generalized mode of action for B. thuringiensis toxins has been created and includes: ingestion by the insect, solubilization in the insect midgut (a combination stomach and small intestine), resistance to digestive enzymes sometimes with partial digestion actually xe2x80x9cactivatingxe2x80x9d the toxin, binding to the midgut cells, formation of a pore in the insect cells and the disruption of cellular homeostasis (English and Slatin, 1992).
1.2.2 Genes Encoding Crystal Proteins
Many of the xcex4-endotoxins are related to various degrees by similarities in their amino acid sequences. Historically, the proteins and the genes which encode them were classified based largely upon their spectrum of insecticidal activity. The review by Hxc3x6fte and Whiteley (1989) discusses the genes and proteins that were identified in B. thuringiensis prior to 1990, and sets forth the nomenclature and classification scheme which has traditionally been applied to B. thuringiensis genes and proteins: cryI genes encode lepidopterantoxic CryI proteins. cryII genes encode CryII proteins that are toxic to both lepidopterans and dipterans. cryIII genes encode coleopteran-toxic CryII proteins, while cryIV genes encode dipteran-toxic CryIV proteins, etc. Based on the degree of sequence similarity, the proteins were further classified into subfamilies; more highly related proteins within each family were assigned divisional letters such as CryIA, CryIB, CryIC, etc. Even more closely related proteins within each division were given names such as CryIC1, CryIC2, etc.
Recently a new nomenclature was developed which systematically classifies the Cry proteins based upon amino acid sequence homology rather than upon insect target specificities. This classification scheme, including most of the known toxins but not including allelic variations in individual polypeptides, is summarized in Table 1.
1.2.3 Bioinsecticide Polypeptide Compositions
The utility of bacterial crystal proteins as insecticides was extended beyond lepidoptetans and dipteran larvae when the first isolation of a coleopteran-toxic B. thuringiensis strain was reported (Krieg et al, 1983; 1984). This strain (described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,203, specifically incorporated herein by reference), designated B. thuringiensis var. tenebrionis, is reported to be toxic to larvae of the coleopteran insects Agelastica alni (blue alder leaf beetle) and Leptinotarsa decemlineata (Colorado potato beetle).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,024, 837 also describes hybrid B. thuringiensis var. kurstaki strains which showed activity against lepidopteran insects. U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,279 (corresponding to EP 0221024) discloses a hybrid B. thuringiensis containing a plasmid from B. thuringiensis var. kurstaki encoding a lepidopteran-toxic crystal protein-encoding gene and a plasmid from B. thuringiensis tenebrionis encoding a coleopteran-toxic crystal protein-encoding gene. The hybrid B. thuringiensis strain produces crystal proteins characteristic of those made by both B. thuringiensis kurstaki and B. thuringiensis tenebrionis. U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,016 (corresponding to EP 0303379) discloses a B. thuringiensis isolate identified as B. thuringiensis MT 104 which has insecticidal activity against coleopterans and lepidopterans.
1.2.4 Molecular Genetic Techniques Facilitate Protein Engineering
The revolution in molecular genetics over the past decade has facilitated a logical and orderly approach to engineering proteins with improved properties. Site specific and random mutagenesis methods, the advent of polymerase chain reaction (PCR(trademark)) methodologies, and related advances in the field have permitted an extensive collection of tools for changing both amino acid sequence, and underlying genetic sequences for a variety of proteins of commercial, medical, and agricultural interest.
Following the rapid increase in the number and types of crystal proteins which have been identified in the past decade, researchers began to theorize about using such techniques to improve the insecticidal activity of various crystal proteins. In theory, improvements to xcex4-endotoxins should be possible using the methods available to protein engineers working in the art, and it was logical to assume that it would be possible to isolate improved variants of the wild-type crystal proteins isolated to date. By strengthening one or more of the aforementioned steps in the mode of action of the toxin, improved molecules should provide enhanced activity, and therefore, represent a breakthrough in the field. If specific amino acid residues on the protein are identified to be responsible for a specific step in the mode of action, then these residues can be targeted for mutagenesis to improve performance
1.2.5 Structural Analyses of Crystal Proteins
The combination of structural analyses of B. thuringiensis toxins followed by an investigation of the function of such structures, motifs, and the like has taught that specific regions of crystal protein endotoxins are, in a general way, responsible for particular functions.
Domain 1, for example, from Cry3Bb and Cry1Ac has been found to be responsible for ion channel activity, the initial step in formation of a pore (Walters et al., 1993; Von Tersch et al., 1994). Domains 2 and 3 have been found to be responsible for receptor binding and insecticidal specificity (Aronson et al., 1995; Caramori et al, 1991; Chen et al. 1993; de Maagd et al., 1996; Ge et al., 1991; Lee et al., 1992; Lee et al., 1995; Lu et al., 1994; Smedley and Ellar, 1996; Smith and Ellar, 1994; Rajamohan et al., 1995; Rajamohan et al., 1996; Wu and Dean, 1996). Regions in domain 2 and 3 can also impact the ion channel activity of some toxins (Chen et al., 1993, Wolfersberger et al., 1996; Von Tersch et al., 1994).
1.3 Deficiencies in the Prior Art
Unfortunately, while many laboratories have attempted to make mutated crystal proteins, few have succeeded in making mutated crystal proteins with improved lepidopteran toxicity. In almost all of the examples of genetically-engineered B. thuringiensis toxins in the literature, the biological activity of the mutated crystal protein is no better than that of the wild-type protein, and in many cases, the activity is decreased or destroyed altogether (Almond and Dean, 1993; Aronson et al., 1995; Chen et al., 1993, Chen et al., 1995; Ge et al., 1991; Kwak et al, 1995; Lu et al., 1994; Rajamohan et al., 1995; Rajamohan et al., 1996; Smedley and Ellar, 1996; Smith and Ellar, 1994; Wolfersberger et al., 1996; Wu and Aronson, 1992).
For a crystal protein having approximately 650 amino acids in the sequence of its active toxin, and the possibility of 20 different amino acids at each position in this sequence, the likelihood of arbitrarily creating a successful new structure is remote, even if a general function to a stretch of 250-300 amino acids can be assigned. Indeed, the above prior art with respect to crystal protein gene mutagenesis has been concerned primarily with studying the structure and function of the crystal proteins, using mutagenesis to perturb some step in the mode of action, rather than with engineering improved toxins.
Collectively, the limited successes in the art to develop synthetic toxins with improved insecticidal activity have stifled progress in this area and confounded the search for improved endotoxins or crystal proteins. Rather than following simple and predictable rules, the successful engineering of an improved crystal protein may involve different strategies, depending on the crystal protein being improved and the insect pests being targeted. Thus, the process is highly empirical.
Accordingly, traditional recombinant DNA technology is clearly not routine experimentation for providing improved insecticidal crystal proteins. What are lacking in the prior art are rational methods for producing genetically-engineered B. thuringiensis crystal proteins that have improved insecticidal activity and, in particular, improved toxicity towards a wide range of lepidopteran insect pests.
The present invention seeks to overcome these and other drawbacks inherent in the prior art by providing genetically-engineered modified B. thuringiensis xcex4-endotoxins (Cry*), and in particular modified Cry3 xcex4-endotoxins (designated Cry3* endotoxins). Also provided are nucleic acid sequences comprising one or more genes which encode such modified proteins. Particularly preferred genes include cry3* genes such as cry3A*, cry3B*, and cry3C* genes, particularly cry3B* genes, and more particularly, cry3Bb* genes, that encode modified crystal proteins having improved insecticidal activity against target pests.
Also disclosed are novel methods for constructing synthetic Cry3* proteins, synthetically-modified nucleic acid sequences encoding such proteins, and compositions arising therefrom. Also provided are synthetic cry3* expression vectors and various methods of using the improved genes and vectors. In a preferred embodiment, the invention discloses and claims Cry3B* proteins and cry3B* genes which encode improved insecticidal polypeptides.
In preferred embodiments, channel-forming toxin design methods are disclosed which have been used to produce a specific set of designed Cry3Bb* toxins with improved biological activity. These improved Cry3Bb* proteins are listed in Table 2 along with their respective amino acid changes from wild-type (WT) Cry3Bb, the nucleotide changes present in the altered cry3Bb* gene encoding the protein, the fold increase in bioactivity over WT Cry3Bb, the structural site of the alteration, and the design method(s) used to create the new toxins.
Accordingly, the present invention provides in an overall and general sense, mutagenized Cry3 protein-encoding genes and methods of making and using such genes. As used herein the term xe2x80x9cmutagenized cry3 gene(s)xe2x80x9d means one or more cry3 genes that have been mutagenized or altered to contain one or more nucleotide sequences which are not present in the wild type sequences, and which encode mutant Cry3 crystal proteins (Cry3*) showing improved insecticidal activity. Such mutagenized cry3 genes have been referred to in the Specification as cry3* genes. Exemplary cry3* genes include cry3A*, cry3B*, and cry3C* genes.
Exemplary mutagenized Cry3 protein-encoding genes include cry3B genes. As used herein the term xe2x80x9cmutagenized cry3B gene(s)xe2x80x9d means one or more genes that have been mutagenized or altered to contain one or more nucleotide sequences which are not present in the wild type sequences, and which encode mutant Cry3B crystal proteins (Cry3B*) showing improved insecticidal activity. Such genes have been designated cry3B* genes. Exemplary cry3B* genes include cry3Ba* and cry3Bb* genes, which encode Cry3Ba* and Cry3Bb* proteins, respectively.
Likewise, the present invention provides mutagenized Cry3A protein-encoding genes and methods of making and using such genes. As used herein the term xe2x80x9cmutagenized cry3A gene(s)xe2x80x9d means one or more genes that have been mutagenized or altered to contain one or more nucleotide sequences which are not present in the wild type sequences, and which encode mutant Cry3A crystal proteins (Cry3A*) showing improved insecticidal activity. Such mutagenized genes have been designated as cry3A * genes.
In similar fashion, the present invention provides mutagenized Cry3C protein-encoding genes and methods of making and using such genes. As used herein the term xe2x80x9cmutagenized cry3C gene(s)xe2x80x9d means one or more genes that have been mutagenized or altered to contain one or more nucleotide sequences which are not present in the wild type sequences, and which encode mutant Cry3C crystal proteins (Cry3C*) showing improved insecticidal activity. Such mutagenized genes have been designated as cry3C* genes.
Preferably the novel sequences comprise nucleic acid sequences in which at least one, and preferably, more than one, and most preferably, a significant number, of wild-type cry3 nucleotides have been replaced with one or more nucleotides, or where one or more nucleotides have been added to or deleted from the native nucleotide sequence for the purpose of altering, adding, or deleting the corresponding amino acids encoded by the nucleic acid sequence so mutagenized. The desired result, therefore, is alteration of the amino acid sequence of the encoded crystal protein to provide toxins having improved or altered activity and/or specificity compared to that of the unmodified crystal protein.
Examples of preferred Cry2Bb*-encoding genes include cry3Bb.60, cry3Bb.11221. cry3Bb.11222Bb.11226, cry3Bb.11223, cry3Bb.11224, cry3Bb.11225, cry3cry3Bb.11227, cry3Bb.11228, cry3Bb.11229, cry3Bb.11230, cry3Bb.11231, cry3Bb.11232, cry3Bb.11233, cry3Bb.11234, cry3Bb.11235, cry3Bb.11236, cry3Bb.11237, cry3Bb.11238, cry3Bb.11239, cry3Bb.11241, cry3Bb.11242, cry3Bb.11032, cry3Bb.11035, cry3Bb.11036, cry3Bb.11046, cry3Bb.11048, cry3Bb.11051, cry3Bb.11057, cry3Bb.11058, cry3Bb.11081, cry3Bb.11082, cry3Bb.11083, cry3Bb.11084, cry3Bb.11095, and cry3Bb. 11098.
In a variety of illustrative embodiments, the inventors have shown remarkable success in generating toxins with improved insecticidal activity using these methods. In particular, the inventors have identified unique methods of analyzing and designing toxins having improved or enhanced insecticidal properties both in vitro and in vivo.
In addition to modifications of Cry3Bb peptides, those having benefit of the present teaching are now also able to make mutations in a variety of channel-forming toxins, and particularly in crystal proteins which are related to Cry3Bb either functionally or structurally. In fact, the inventors contemplate that any B. thuringiensis crystal protein or peptide can be analyzed using the methods disclosed herein and may be altered using the methods disclosed herein to produce crystal proteins having improved insecticidal specificity or activity. Alternatively, the inventors contemplate that those of skill in the art having the benefit of the teachings disclosed herein will be able to prepare not only mutated Cry3 toxins with improved activity, but also other crystal proteins including all of those proteins identified in Table 1, herein. In particular, the inventors contemplate the creation of Cry3* variants using one or more of the methods disclosed herein to produce toxins with improved activity. For example, the inventors note Cry3A, Cry3B, and Cry3C crystal proteins (which are known in the art) may be modified using one or more of the design strategies employed herein, to prepare synthetically-modifiedcrystal proteins with improved properties. Likewise, one of skill in the art will even be able to utilize the teachings of the present disclosure to modify other channel forming toxins, including channel forming toxins other than B. thuringiensis crystal proteins, and even to modify proteins and channel toxins not yet described or characterized.
Because the structures for insecticidal crystal proteins show a remarkable conservation of protein tertiary structure (Grochulski et al., 1995), and because many crystal proteins show significant amino acid sequence identity to the Cry3Bb amino acid sequence within domain 1, including proteins of the Cry1, Cry2, Cry3, Cry4, CryS, Cry7, Cry8, Cry9, Cry10, Cry11, Cry12, Cry13, Cry14, and Cry16 classes (Table 1), now in light of the inventors"" surprising discovery, for the first time, those of skill in the art having benefit of the teachings disclosed herein will be able to broadly apply the methods of the invention to modifying a host of crystal proteins with improved activity or altered specificity. Such methods will not only be limited to the insecticidal crystal proteins disclosed in Table 1, but may also been applied to any other related crystal protein, including those yet to be identified.
In particular, the high degree of homology between Cry3A, Cry3B, and Cry3C proteins is evident in the alignment of the primary amino acid sequence of the three proteins (FIG. 17A, FIG. 17B, and FIG. 17C).
As such, the disclosed methods may be now applied to preparation of modified crystal proteins having one or more alterations introduced using one or more of the mutational design methods as disclosed herein. The inventors further contemplate that regions may be identified in one or more domains of a crystal protein, or other channel forming toxin which may be similarly modified through site-specific or random mutagenesis to generate toxins having improved activity, or alternatively, altered specificity.
In certain applications, the creation of altered toxins having increased activity against one or more insects is desired. Alternatively, it may be desirable to utilize the methods described herein for creating and identifying altered insecticidal crystal proteins which are active against a wider spectrum of susceptible insects. The inventors further contemplate that the creation of chimeric insecticidal crystal proteins comprising one or more of these mutations may be desirable for preparing xe2x80x9csuperxe2x80x9d toxins which have the combined advantages of increased insecticidal activity and concomitant broad spectrum activity.
In light of the present disclosure, the mutagenesis of one or more codons within the sequence of a toxin may result in the generation of a host of related insecticidal proteins having improved activity. While exemplary mutations have been described for each of the design strategies employed in the present invention, the inventors contemplate that mutations may also be made in insecticidal crystal proteins, including the loop regions, helices regions, active sites of the toxins, regions involved in protein oligomerization, and the like, which will give rise to functional bioinsecticidal crystal proteins. All such mutations are considered to fall within the scope of this disclosure.
In one illustrative embodiment, mutagenized cry3Bb* genes are obtained which encode Cry3Bb* variants that are generally based upon the wild-type Cry3Bb sequence, but that have one or more changes incorporated into the amino acid sequence of the protein using one or more of the design strategies described and claimed herein.
In these and other embodiments, the mutated genes encoding the crystal proteins may be modified so as to change about one, two, three, four, or five or so amino acids in the primary sequence of the encoded polypeptide. Alternatively even more changes from the native sequence may be introduced, such that the encoded protein may have at least about 1% or 2%, or alternatively about 3% or about 4%, or even about 5% to about 10%, or about 10% to about 15%, or even about 15% to about 20% or more of the codons either altered, deleted, or otherwise modified. In certain situations, it may even be desirable to alter substantially more of the primary amino acid sequence to obtain the desired modified protein. In such cases the inventors contemplate that from about 25%, to about 50%, or even from about 50% to about 75%, or more of the native (or wild-type) codons either altered, deleted, or otherwise modified. Alternatively, mutations in the amino acid sequences or underlying DNA gene sequences which result in the insertion or deletion of one or more amino acids within one or more regions of the crystal protein or peptide.
To effect such changes in the primary sequence of the encoded polypeptides, it may be desirable to mutate or delete one or more nucleotides from the nucleic acid sequences of the genes encoding such polypeptides, or alternatively, under certain circumstances to add one or more nucleotides into the primary nucleic acid sequence at one or more sites in the sequence. Frequently, several nucleotide residues may be altered to produce the desired polypeptide. As such, the inventors contemplate that in certain embodiments it may be desirable to alter only one, two, three, four, or five or so nucleotides in the primary sequence. In other embodiments, which more changes are desired, the mutagenesis may involve changing, deleting, or inserting 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, or even 20 or so nucleotide residues in the gene sequence. In still other embodiments, one may desire to mutate, delete, or insert 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 3040, 40-50, 50-60, 60-70, 70-80, 80-90, or even 90-100, 150, 200, 250, 300, 350, 400, 450, or more nucleotides in the sequence of the gene in order to prepare a cry3* gene which produces a Cry3* polypeptide having the desired characteristics. In fact, any number of mutations, deletions, and/or insertions may be made in the primary sequence of the gene, so long as the encoded protein has the improved insecticidal activity or specificity characteristics described herein.
Changing a large number of the codons in the nucleotide sequence of an endotoxin-encoding gene may be particularly desirable and often necessary to achieve the desired results, particularly in the situation of xe2x80x9cplantizingxe2x80x9d a DNA sequence in order to express a DNA of non-plant origin in a transformed plant cell. Such methods are routine to those of skill in the plant genetics arts, and frequently many residues of a primary gene sequence will be altered to facilitate expression of the gene in the plant cell. Preferably, the changes in the gene sequence introduce no changes in the amino acid sequence, or introduce only conservative replacements in the amino acid sequence such that the polypeptide produced in the plant cell from the xe2x80x9cplantizedxe2x80x9d nucleotide sequence is still fully functional, and has the desired qualities when expressed in the plant cell.
Genes and encoded proteins mutated in the manner of the invention may also be operatively linked to other protein-encoding nucleic acid sequences, or expressed as fusion proteins. Both N-terminal and C-terminal fusion proteins are contemplated. Virtually any protein- or peptide-encoding DNA sequence, or combinations thereof, may be fused to a mutated cry3* sequence in order to encode a fusion protein. This includes DNA sequences that encode targeting peptides, proteins for recombinant expression, proteins to which one or more targeting peptides is attached, protein subunits, domains from one or more crystal proteins, and the like. Such modifications to primary nucleotide sequences to enhance, target, or optimize expression of the gene sequence in a particular host cell, tissue, or cellular localization, are well-known to those of skill in the art of protein engineering and molecular biology, and it will be readily apparent to such artisans, having benefit of the teachings of this specification, how to facilitate such changes in the nucleotide sequence to produce the polypeptides and polynucleotides disclosed herein.
In one aspect, the invention discloses and claims host cells comprising one or more of the modified crystal proteins disclosed herein, and in particular, cells of B. thuringiensis strains EG11221, EG11222, EG11223, EG11224, EG11225, EG11226, EG11227, EG11228, EG11229, EG11230, EG11231, EG11232, EG11233, EG11234, EG11235, EG11236, EG11237, EG11238, EG11239, EG11241, EG11242, EG11032, EG11035, EG11036, EG11046, EG11048, EG11051, EG11057, EG11058, EG11081, EG11082, EG11083, EG11084, EG11095, and EG11098 which comprise recombinant DNA segments encoding synthetically-modified Cry3Bb* crystal proteins which demonstrates improved insecticidal activity.
Likewise, the invention also discloses and claims cell cultures of B. thuringiensis EG11221, EG11222, EG11223, EG11224, EG11225, EG11226, EG11227, EG11228, EG11229, EG11230, EG11231, EG11232, EG11233, EG11234, EG11235, EG11236, EG11237, EG11238, EG11239, EG11241, EG11242, EG11032, EG11035, EG11036, EG11046, EG11048, EG11051, EG11057, EG11058, EG11081, EG11082, EG11083, EG11084, and EG11095, and 11098.
Such cell cultures may be biologically-pure cultures consisting of a single strain, or alternatively may be cell co-cultures consisting of one or more strains. Such cell cultures may be cultivated under conditions in which one or more additional B. thuringiensis or other bacterial strains are simultaneously co-cultured with one or more of the disclosed cultures, or alternatively, one or more of the cell cultures of the present invention may be combined with one or more additional B. thuringiensis or other bacterial strains following the independent culture of each. Such procedures may be useful when suspensions of cells containing two or more different crystal proteins are desired.
The subject cultures have been deposited under conditions that assure that access to the cultures will be available during the pendency of this patent application to one determined by the Commissioner of Patents and Trademarks to be entitled thereto under 37 C.F.R. xc2xa71.14 and 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7122. The deposits are available as required by foreign patent laws in countries wherein counterparts of the subject application, or its progeny, are filed. However, it should be understood that the availability of a deposit does not constitute a license to practice the subject invention in derogation of patent rights granted by governmental action.
Further, the subject culture deposits will be stored and made available to the public in accord with the provisions of the Budapest Treaty for the Deposit of Microorganisms, i.e., they will be stored with all the care necessary to keep them viable and uncontaminated for a period of at least five years after the most recent request for the finishing of a sample of the deposit, and in any case, for a period of at least 30 (thirty) years after the date of deposit or for the enforceable life of any patent which may issue disclosing the cultures. The depositor acknowledges the duty to replace the deposits should the depository be unable to furnish a sample when requested, due to the condition of the deposits. All restrictions on the availability to the public of the subject culture deposits will be irrevocably removed upon the granting of a patent disclosing them.
Cultures shown in Table 3 were deposited in the permanent collection of the Agricultural Research Service Culture Collection, Northern Regional Research Laboratory (NRRL) under the terms of the Budapest Treaty.
Also disclosed are methods of controlling or eradicating an insect population from an environment. Such methods generally comprise contacting the insect population to be controlled or eradicated with an insecticidally-effective amount of a Cry3* crystal protein composition. Preferred Cry3* compositions include Cry3A*, Cry3B*, and Cry3C* polypeptide compositions, with Cry3B* compositions being particularly preferred. Examples of such polypeptides include proteins selected from the group consisting of Cry3Bb-60, Cry3Bb.11221, Cry3Bb.11222, Cry3Bb.11223, Cry3Bb.11224, Cry3Bb.11225, Cry3Bb.11226, Cry3Bb.11227, Cry3Bb.11228, Cry3Bb.11229, Cry3Bb.11230, Cry3Bb.11231, Cry3Bb.11232, Cry3Bb.11233, Cry3Bb.11234, Cry3Bb.11235, Cry3Bb.11236, Cry3Bb.11237, Cry3Bb.11238, Cry3Bb.11239, Cry3Bb.11241, Cry3Bb.11242, Cry3Bb.11032, Cry3Bb.11035, Cry3Bb.11036, Cry3Bb.11046, Cry3Bb.11048, Cry3Bb.11051, Cry3Bb.11057, Cry3Bb.11058, Cry3Bb.11081, Cry3Bb.11082, Cry3Bb.11083, Cry3Bb.11084, Cry3Bb.11095, and Cry3Bb.11098.
In preferred embodiments, these Cry3Bb* crystal protein compositions comprise the amino acid sequence of any of SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6. SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:16, SEQ ID NO:18, SEQ ID NO:20, SEQ ID NO:22, SEQ ID NO:24, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:42, SEQ ID NO:44, SEQ ID NO:46, SEQ ID NO:48, SEQ ID NO:50, SEQ ID NO:52, SEQ ID NO:54, SEQ ID NO:56, SEQ ID NO:58, SEQ ID NO:60, SEQ ID NO:62, SEQ ID NO:64, SEQ ID NO:66, SEQ ID NO:68, SEQ ID NO:70, SEQ ID NO:100, SEQ ID NO:102 or SEQ ID NO:108.
The modified Cry* polypeptides of the present invention are preparable by a process which generally involves the steps of obtaining a nucleic acid sequence encoding a Cry* polypeptide; analyzing the structure of the polypeptide to identify particular xe2x80x9ctargetxe2x80x9d sites for mutagenesis of the underlying gene sequence; introducing one or more mutations into the nucleic acid sequence to produce a change in one or more amino acid residues in the encoded polypeptide sequence; and expressing in a transformed host cell the mutagenized nucleic acid sequence under conditions effective to obtain the modified Cry* protein encoded by the cry* gene.
Means for obtaining the crystal structures of the polypeptides of the invention are well-known. Exemplary high resolution crystal structure solution sets are given in Section 9.0 of the disclosure, and include the crystal structure of both the Cry3A and Cry3B polypeptides disclosed herein. The information provided in Section 9.0 permits. the analyses disclosed in each of the methods herein which rely on the 3D crystal structure information for targeting mutagenesis of the polypeptides to particular regions of the primary amino acid sequences of the xcex4-endotoxins to obtain mutants with increased insecticidal activity or enhanced insecticidal specificity.
A first method for producing a modified B. thuringiensis Cry3Bb xcex4-endotoxin having improved insecticidal activity or specificity disclosed herein generally involves obtaining a high-resolution 3D crystal structure of the endotoxin, locating in the crystal structure one or more regions of bound water wherein the bound water forms a contiguous hydrated surfaces separated by no more than about 16 xc3x85; increasing the number of water molecules in this surface by increasing the hydrophobicity of one or more amino acids of the protein in the region; and obtaining the modified xcex4-endotoxin so produced. Exemplary xcex4-endotoxins include Cry3Bb.11032, Cry3Bb.11227, Cry3Bb.11241, Cry3Bb.11051, Cry3Bb.11242, and Cry3Bb.11098.
A second method for producing a modified B. thuringiensis Cry3Bb xcex4-endotoxin having improved insecticidal activity comprises identifying a loop region in a xcex4-endotoxin; modifying one or more amino acids in the loop to increase the hydrophobicity of the amino acids; and obtaining the modified xcex4-endotoxin so produced. Preferred xcex4-endotoxinproduced by this method include Cry3Bb.11241, Cry3Bb.11242, Cry3Bb.11228, Cry3Bb.11229, Cry3Bb.11230, Cry3Bb.11231, Cry3Bb.11233, Cry3Bb.11236, Cry3Bb.11237, Cry3Bb.11238, and Cry3Bb.11239.
A method for increasing the mobility of channel forming helices of a B. thuringiensis Cry3B xcex4-endotoxin is also provided by the present invention. The method generally comprises disrupting one or more hydrogen bonds formed between a first amino acid of one or more of the channel forming helices and a second amino acid of the xcex4-endotoxin. The hydrogen bonds may be formed inter- or intramolecularly, and the disrupting may consist of replacing a first or second amino acid with a third amino acid whose spatial distance is greater than about 3 xc3x85, or whose spatial orientation bond angle is not equal to 180xc2x160 degrees relative to the hydrogen bonding site of the first or second amino acid. xcex4-endotoxins produced by this method and disclosed herein include Cry3Bb.11222, Cry3Bb.11223, Cry3Bb.11224, Cry3Bb.11225, Cry3Bb.11226, Cry3Bb.11227, Cry3Bb.11231, Cry3Bb.11241, and Cry3Bb.11242, and Cry3Bb.11098.
Also disclosed is a method of increasing the flexibility of a loop region in a channel forming domain of a B. thuringiensis Cry3Bb xcex4-endotoxin. This method comprises obtaining a crystal structure of a Cry3Bb xcex4-endotoxin having one or more loop regions; identifying the amino acids comprising the loop region; and altering one or more of the amino acids to reduce steric hindrance in the loop region, wherein the altering increases flexibility of the loop region in the xcex4-endotoxin. Examples of xcex4-endotoxins produced using this method include Cry3Bb.11032, Cry3Bb.11051, Cry3Bb.11228, Cry3Bb.11229, Cry3Bb.11230, Cry3Bb.11231, Cry3Bb.11232, Cry3Bb.11233, Cry3Bb.11236, Cry3Bb.11237, Cry3Bb.11238, Cry3Bb.11239, Cry3Bb.11227, Cry3Bb.11234, Cry3Bb. 11241, Cry3Bb.11242, Cry3Bb.11036, and Cry3Bb.11098.
Another aspect of the invention is a method for increasing the activity of a xcex4-endotoxin, comprising reducing or eliminating binding of the xcex4-endotoxin to a carbohydrate in a target insect gut. The eliminating or reducing may be accomplished by removal of one or more xcex1 helices of domain 1 of the xcex4-endotoxin, for example, by removal of xcex1 helices xcex11, xcex12a/b, and xcex13. An exemplary xcex4-endotoxin produced using the method is Cry3Bb.60.
Alternatively, the reducing or eliminating may be accomplished by replacing one or more amino acids within loop xcex21,xcex18, with one or more amino acids having increased hydrophobicity. Such a method gives rise to xcex4-endotoxins such as Cry3Bb.11228, Cry3Bb.11230, Cry3B.11231, Cry3Bb.11237, and Cry3Bb.11098, which are described in detail, herein.
Alternatively, the reducing or eliminating is accomplished by replacing one or more specific amino acids, with any other amino acid. Such replacements are described in Table 2, and in the examples. herein. One example is the xcex4-endotoxin designated herein as Cry3Bb.11221.
A method of identifying a region of a Cry3Bb xcex4-endotoxin for targeted mutagenesis comprising: obtaining a crystal structure of the xcex4-endotoxin; identifying from the crystal structure one or more surface-exposed amino acids in the protein; randomly substituting one or more of the surface-exposed amino acids to obtain a plurality of mutated polypeptides, wherein at least 50% of the mutated polypeptides have diminished insecticidal activity; and identifying from the plurality of mutated polypeptides one or more regions of the Cry3Bb xcex4-endotoxin for targeted mutagenesis. The method may further comprise determining the amino acid sequences of a plurality of mutated polypeptides having diminished activity, and identifying one or more amino acid residues required for insecticidal activity.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a process for producing a Cry3Bb xcex4-endotoxin having improved insecticidal activity. The process generally involves the steps of obtaining a high-resolution crystal structure of the protein; determining the electrostatic surface distribution of the protein; identifying one or more regions of high electrostatic diversity; modifying the electrostatic diversity of the region by altering one or more amino acids in the region; and obtaining a Cry3Bb xcex4-endotoxin which has improved insecticidal activity. In one embodiment, the electrostatic diversity may be decreased relative to the electrostatic diversity of a native Cry3Bb xcex4-endotoxin. Exemplary xcex4-endotoxins with decreased electrostatic diversity include Cry3Bb.11227, Cry3Bb.11241, and Cry3Bb.11242. Altematively, the electrostatic diversity may be increased relative to the electrostatic diversity of a native Cry3Bb xcex4-endotoxin. An exemplary xcex4-endotoxin with increased electrostatic diversity is Cry3Bb.11234.
Furthermore, the invention also provides a method of producing a Cry3Bb xcex4-endotoxin having improved insecticidal activity which involves obtaining a high-resolution crystal structure; identifying the presence of one or more metal binding sites in the protein; altering one or more amino acids in the binding site; and obtaining an altered protein, wherein the protein has improved insecticidal activity. The altering may involve the elimination of one or more metal binding sites. Exemplary xcex4-endotoxin include Cry3Bb. 11222, Cry3Bb.11224, Cry3Bb.11225, and Cry3Bb.11226.
A further aspect of the invention involves a method of identifying a B. thuringiensis Cry3Bb xcex4-endotoxin having improved channel activity. This method in an overall sense involves obtaining a Cry3Bb xcex4-endotoxin suspected of having improved channel activity; and determining one or more of the following characteristics in the xcex4-endotoxin, and comparing such characteristics to those obtained for the wild-type unmodified xcex4-endotoxin: (1) the rate of channel formation, (2) the rate of growth of channel conductance or (3) the duration of open channel state. From this comparison, one may then select a xcex4-endotoxin which has an increased rate of channel formation compared to the wildtype xcex4-endotoxin. Examples of Cry3Bb xcex4-endotoxins prepared by this method include Cry3Bb.60, Cry3Bb.11035, Cry3Bb.11048, Cry3Bb.11032, Cry3Bb.11223, Cry3Bb.11224, Cry3Bb.11226, Cry3Bb.11221, Cry3Bb.11242, Cry3Bb.11230, and Cry3Bb.11098.
Also provided is a method for producing a modified Cry3Bb xcex4-endotoxin, having improved insecticidal activity which involves altering one or more non-surface amino acids located at or near the point of greatest convergence of two or more loop regions of the Cry3Bb xcex4-endotoxin, such that the altering decreases the mobility of one or more of the loop regions. The mobility may conveniently be determined by comparing the thermal denaturation of the modified protein to a wild-type Cry3Bb xcex4-endotoxin. An exemplary crystal protein produced by this method is Cry3Bb.11095.
A further aspect of the invention involves a method for preparing a modified Cry3Bb xcex4-endotoxin, having improved insecticidal activity comprising modifying one or more amino acids in the loop to increase the hydrophobicity of said amino acids; and altering one or more of said amino acids to reduce steric hindrance in the loop region, wherein the altering increases flexibility of the loop region in the endotoxin. Exemplary Cry3Bbxcex4-endotoxins produced is selected from the group consisting of Cry3Bb.11057, Cry3Bb.11058, Cry3Bb.11081, Cry3Bb.11082, Cry3Bb.11083, Cry3Bb.11084, Cry3Bb.11231, Cry3Bb.11235, and Cry3Bb.11098.
The invention also provides a method of improving the insecticidal activity of a B. thuringiensis Cry3Bb xcex4-endotoxin, which generally comprises inserting one or more protease sensitive sites into one or more loop regions of domain 1 of the xcex4-endotoxin. Preferably, the loop region is xcex13,4, and an exemplary xcex4-endotoxin so produced is Cry3Bb.11221.
The crystal proteins so produced by each of the methods described herein also represent important aspects of the invention. Such crystal proteins preferably include a protein or peptide selected from the group consisting of Cry3Bb-60, Cry3Bb.11221, Cry3Bb.11222, Cry3Bb.11223, Cry3Bb.11224, Cry3Bb.11225, Cry3Bb.11226, Cry3Bb.11227, Cry3Bb.11228, Cry3Bb.11229, Cry3Bb.11230, Cry3Bb.11231, Cry3Bb.11232, Cry3Bb.11233, Cry3Bb.11234, Cry3Bb.11235, Cry3Bb.11236, Cry3Bb.11237, Cry3Bb.11238, Cry3Bb.11239, Cry3Bb.11241, Cry3Bb.11242, Cry3Bb.11032, Cry3Bb.11035, Cry3Bb.11036, Cry3Bb.11046, Cry3Bb.11048, Cry3Bb.11051, Cry3Bb.11057, Cry3Bb.11058, Cry3Bb.11081, Cry3Bb.11082, Cry3Bb.11083, Cry3Bb.11084, Cry3Bb.11095, and Cry3Bb.11098.
In preferred embodiments, the protein comprises a contiguous amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6. SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:16, SEQ ID NO:18, SEQ ID NO:20, SEQ ID NO:22, SEQ ID NO:24, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:34 SEQ ID NO:36. SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:42, SEQ ID NO:44, SEQ ID NO:46, SEQ ID NO:48, SEQ ID NO:50, SEQ ID NO:52, SEQ ID NO:54, SEQ ID NO:56, SEQ ID NO:58, SEQ ID NO:60, SEQ ID NO:62, SEQ ID NO:64, SEQ ID NO:66, SEQ ID NO:68, SEQ ID NO:70, SEQ ID NO:100, SEQ ID NO:102, and SEQ ID NO:108.
Highly preferred are those crystal proteins which are encoded by the nucleic acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:1, SEQID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:5. SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:13. SEQ ID NO:15, SEQ ID NO:17, SEQ ID NO:19, SEQ ID NO:21, SEQ ID NO:23, SEQ ID NO:25, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:29, SEQ ID NO:31, SEQ ID NO:33, SEQ ID NO:35, SEQ ID NO:37, SEQ ID NO:39, SEQ ID NO:41, SEQ ID NO:43, SEQ ID NO:45, SEQ ID NO:47, SEQ ID NO:49, SEQ ID NO:51, SEQ ID NO:53, SEQ ID NO:55, SEQ ID NO:57, SEQ ID NO:59, SEQ ID NO:61, SEQ ID NO:63, SEQ ID NO:65, SEQ ID NO:67, SEQ ID NO:69, SEQ ID NO:99, SEQ ID NO:101; or SEQ ID NO:107, or a nucleic acid sequence which hybridizes to the nucleic acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:5. SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:13. SEQ ID NO:15, SEQ ID NO:17, SEQ ID NO:19, SEQ ID NO:21, SEQ ID NO:23, SEQ ID NO:25, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:29, SEQ ID NO:31, SEQ ID NO:33, SEQ ID NO:35, SEQ ID NO:37, SEQ ID NO:39, SEQ ID NO:41, SEQ ID NO:43, SEQ ID NO:45, SEQ ID NO:47, SEQ ID NO:49, SEQ ID NO:51, SEQ ID NO:53, SEQ ID NO:55, SEQ ID NO:57, SEQ ID NO:59, SEQ ID NO:61, SEQ ID NO:63, SEQ ID NO:65, SEQ ID NO:67, SEQ ID NO:69, SEQ ID NO:99, SEQ ID NO:101, or SEQ ID NO:107 under conditions of moderate stringency.
Amino acid, peptide and protein sequences within the scope of the present invention include, and are not limited to the sequences set forth in SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:16, SEQ ID NO:18, SEQ ID NO:20, SEQ ID NO:22 SEQ ID NO:24, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:42, SEQ ID NO:44, SEQ ID NO:46 SEQ ID NO:48, SEQ ID NO:50, SEQ ID NO:52, SEQ ID NO:54, SEQ ID NO:56, SEQ ID NO:58, SEQ ID NO:60, SEQ ID NO:62, SEQ ID NO:64, SEQ ID NO:66, SEQ ID NO:68, SEQ ID NO:70, SEQ ID NO:100. SEQ ID NO:102, and SEQ ID NO:108, and alterations in the amino acid sequences including alterations, deletions, mutations, and homologs.
Compositions which comprise from about 0.5% to about 99% by weight of the crystal protein, or more preferably from about 5% to about 75%, or from about 25% to about 50% by weight of the crystal protein are provided herein. Such compositions may readily be prepared using techniques of protein production and purification well-known to those of skill, and the methods disclosed herein. Such a process for preparing a Cry3Bb* crystal protein generally involves the steps of culturing a host cell which expresses the Cry3Bb* protein (such as a B. thuringiensis EG11221, EG11222, EG11223, EG11224, EG11225, EG11226, EG11227, EG11228, EG11229, EG11230, EG11231, EG11232, EG11233, EG11234, EG11235, EG11236, EG11237, EG11238, EG11239, EG11241, EG11242, EG11032, EG11035, EG11036, EG11046, EG11048, EG11051, EG11057, EG11058, EG11081, EG11082, EG11083, EG11084, EG11095, or EG11098 cell) under conditions effective to produce the crystal protein, and then obtaining the crystal protein so produced.
The protein may be present within intact cells, and as such, no subsequent protein isolation or purification steps may be required. Alternatively, the cells may be broken, sonicated, lysed, disrupted, or plasmolyzed to free the crystal protein(s) from the remaining cell debris. In such cases, one may desire to isolate, concentrate, or further purify the resulting crystals containing the proteins prior to use, such as, for example, in the formulation of insecticidal compositions. The composition may ultimately be purified to consist almost entirely of the pure protein, or alternatively, be purified or isolated to a degree such that the composition comprises the crystal protein(s) in an amount of from between about 0.5% and about 99% by weight, or in an amount of from between about 5% and about 95% by weight, or in an amount of from between about 15% and about 85% by weight, or in an amount of from between about 25% and about 75% by weight, or in an amount of from between about 40% and about 60% by weight etc.
One important embodiment of the invention is a recombinant vector which comprises a nucleic acid segment encoding one or more of the novel B. thuringiensis crystal proteins disclosed herein. Such a vector may be transferred to and replicated in a prokaryotic or eukaryotic host, with bacterial cells being particularly preferred as prokaryotic hosts, and plant cells being particularly preferred as eukarvotic hosts.
In preferred embodiments, the recombinant vector comprises a nucleic acid segment encoding the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:16, SEQ ID NO:18, SEQ ID NO:20, SEQ ID NO:22, SEQ ID NO:24, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:42, SEQ ID NO:44, SEQ ID NO:46, SEQ ID NO:48, SEQ ID NO:50, SEQ ID NO:52, SEQ ID NO:54, SEQ ID NO:56, SEQ ID NO:58, SEQ ID NO:60, SEQ ID NO:62, SEQ ID NO:64, SEQ ID NO:66, SEQ ID NO:68, SEQ ID NO:70, SEQ ID NO:100, SEQ ID NO:102, or SEQ ID NO:108. Highly preferred nucleic acid segments are those which have the sequence of SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO: 13, SEQ ID NO: 15, SEQ ID NO: 17, SEQ ID NO: 19, SEQ ID NO:21, SEQ ID NO:23, SEQ ID NO:25, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:29, SEQ ID NO:31, SEQ ID NO:33, SEQ ID NO:35, SEQ ID NO:37, SEQ ID NO:39, SEQ ID NO:41, SEQ ID NO:43, SEQ ID NO:45, SEQ ID NO:47, SEQ ID NO:49, SEQ ID NO:51, SEQ ID NO:53, SEQ ID NO:55, SEQ ID NO:57, SEQ ID NO:59, SEQ ID NO:61, SEQ ID NO:63, SEQ ID NO:65, SEQ ID NO:67, SEQ ID NO:69, SEQ ID NO:99, SEQ ID NO:101, or SEQ ID NO:107.
Another important embodiment of the invention is a transformed host cell which expresses one or more of these recombinant vectors. The host cell may be either prokaryotic or eukaryotic, and particularly preferred host cells are those which express the nucleic acid segment(s) comprising the recombinant vector which encode one or more B. thuringiensis crystal protein comprising modified amino acid sequences in one or more loop regions of domain 1, or between a helix 7 of domain 1 and xcex2 strand 1 of domain 2. Bacterial cells are particularly preferred as prokaryotic hosts, and plant cells are particularly preferred as eukaryotic hosts
In an important embodiment, the invention discloses and claims a host cell wherein the modified amino acid sequences comprise one or more loop regions between xcex1 helices 1 and 2, xcex1 helices 2 and 3, xcex1 helices 3 and 4, xcex1 helices 4 and 5, xcex1 helices 5 and 6 or xcex1 helices 6 and 7 of domain 1, or between xcex1 helix 7 of domain 1 and xcex2 strand 1 of domain 2. A particularly preferred host cell is one that comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:8. SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:16, SEQ ID NO:18, SEQ ID NO:20, SEQ ID NO:22, SEQ ID NO:24, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:42, SEQ ID NO:44, SEQ ID NO:46, SEQ ID NO:48, SEQ ID NO:50, SEQ ID NO:52, SEQ ID NO:54, SEQ ID NO:56, SEQ ID NO:58, SEQ ID NO:60, SEQ ID NO:62, SEQ ID NO:64, SEQ ID NO:66, SEQ ID NO:68, SEQ ID NO:70, SEQ ID NO:100, SEQ ID NO:102, or SEQ ID NO:108, and more preferably, one that comprises the nucleic acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:15, SEQ ID NO:17, SEQ ID NO:19, SEQ ID NO:21, SEQ ID NO:23, SEQ ID NO:25, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:29, SEQ ID NO:31, SEQ ID NO:33, SEQ ID NO:35, SEQ ID NO:37, SEQ ID NO:39, SEQ ID NO:41, SEQ ID NO:43, SEQ ID NO:45, SEQ ID NO:47, SEQ ID NO:49, SEQ ID NO:51, SEQ ID NO:53, SEQ ID NO:55, SEQ ID NO:57, SEQ ID NO:59, SEQ ID NO:61, SEQ ID NO:63, SEQ ID NO:65, SEQ ID NO:67, SEQ ID NO:69, SEQ ID NO:99, SEQ ID NO:101, or SEQ ID NO:107.
Bacterial host cells transformed with a nucleic acid segment encoding a modified Cry3Bb crystal protein according to the present invention are disclosed and claimed herein, and in particular, a B. thuringiensis cell having designation EG11221, EG11222, EG11223, EG11224, EG11225, EG11226, EG11227, EG11228, EG11229, EG11230, EG11231, EG11232, EG11233, EG11234, EG11235, EG11236, EG11237, EG11238, EG11239, EG11241, EG11242, EG11032, EG11035, EG11036, EG11046, EG11048, EG11051, EG11057, EG11058, EGI1081, EG11082, EG11083, EG11084, EG11095, or EG11098.
In another embodiment, the invention encompasses a method of using a nucleic acid segment of the present invention that encodes a cry3Bb* gene. The method generally comprises the steps of: (a) preparing a recombinant vector in which the cry3Bb* gene is positioned under the control of a promoter; (b) introducing the recombinant vector into a host cell; (c) culturing the host cell under conditions effective to allow expression of the Cry3Bb* crystal protein encoded by said cry3Bb* gene: and (d) obtaining the expressed Cry3Bb* crystal protein or peptide.
A wide variety of ways are available for introducing a B. thuringiensis gene expressing a toxin into the microorganism host under conditions which allow for stable maintenance and expression of the gene. One can provide for DNA constructs which include the transcriptional and.translational regulatory signals for expression of the toxin gene, the toxin gene under their regulatory control and a DNA sequence homologous with a sequence in the host organism, whereby integration will occur, and/or a replication system which is functional in the host, whereby integration or stable maintenance will occur.
The transcriptional initiation signals will include a promoter and a transcriptional initiation start site. In some instances, it may be desirable to provide for regulative expression of the toxin, where expression of the toxin will only occur after release into the environment. This can be achieved with operators or a region binding to an activator or enhancers, which are capable of induction upon a change in the physical or chemical environment of the microorganisms. For example, a temperature sensitive regulatory region may be employed, where the organisms may be grown up in the laboratory without expression of a toxin, but upon release into the environment, expression would begin. Other techniques may employ a specific nutrient medium in the laboratory, which inhibits the expression of the toxin, where the nutrient medium in the environment would allow for expression of the toxin. For translational initiation, a ribosomal binding site and an initiation codon will be present.
Various manipulations may be employed for enhancing the expression of the messenger RNA, particularly by using an active promoter, as well as by employing sequences, which enhance the stability of the messenger RNA. The transcriptional and translational termination region will involve stop codon(s), a terminator region, and optionally, a polyadenylation signal. A hydrophobic xe2x80x9cleaderxe2x80x9d sequence may be employed at the amino terminus of the translated polypeptide sequence in order to promote secretion of the protein across the inner membrane.
In the direction of transcription, namely in the 5xe2x80x2 to 3xe2x80x2 direction of the coding or sense sequence, the construct will involve the transcriptional regulatory region, if any, and the promoter, where the regulatory region may be either 5xe2x80x2 or 3xe2x80x2 of the promoter, the ribosomal binding site, the initiation codon, the structural gene having an open reading frame in phase with the initiation codon, the stop codon(s), the polyadenylation signal sequence. if any, and the terminator region. This sequence as a double strand may be used by itself for transformation of a microorganism host, but will usually be included with a DNA sequence involving a marker, where the second DNA sequence may be joined to the toxin expression construct during introduction of the DNA into the host.
By a marker is intended a structural gene which provides for selection of those hosts which have been modified or transformed. The marker will normally provide for selective advantage, for example, providing for biocide resistance, e.g., resistance to antibiotics or heavy metals; complementation, so as to provide prototropy to an auxotrophic host, or the like. Preferably, complementation is employed, so that the modified host may not only be selected, but may also be competitive in the field. One or more markers may be employed in the development of the constructs, as well as for modifying the host. The organisms may be further modified by providing for a competitive advantage against other wild-type microorganisms in the field. For example, genes expressing metal chelating agents, e.g., siderophores, may be introduced into the host along with the structural gene expressing the toxin. In this manner, the enhanced expression of a siderophore may provide for a competitive advantage for the toxin-producing host, so that it may effectively compete with the wild-type microorganisms and stably occupy a niche in the environment.
Where no functional replication system is present, the construct will also include a sequence of at least 50 basepairs (bp), preferably at least about 100 bp, more preferably at least about 1000 bp, and usually not more than about 2000 bp of a sequence homologous with a sequence in the host. In this way, the probability of legitimate recombination is enhanced, so that the gene will be integrated into the host and stably maintained by the host. Desirably, the toxin gene will be in close proximity to the gene providing for complementation as well as the gene providing for the competitive advantage. Therefore, in the event that a toxin gene is lost, the resulting organism will be likely to also lost the complementing gene and/or the gene providing for the competitive advantage, so that it will be unable to compete in the environment with the gene retaining the intact construct.
A large number of transcriptional regulatory regions are available from a wide variety of microorganism hosts, such as bacteria, bacteriophage, cyanobacteria, algae, fungi. and the like. Various transcriptional regulatory regions include the regions associated with the trp gene, lac gene, gal gene, the xcexL and xcexR promoters, the tac promoter, the naturally-occurring promoters associated with the xcex4-endotoxin gene, where functional in the host. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,332.898; 4,342,832; and 4,356,270 (each of which is specifically incorporated herein by reference). The termination region may be the termination region normally associated with the transcriptional initiation region or a different transcriptional initiation region, so long as the two regions are compatible and functional in the host.
Where stable episomal maintenance or integration is desired, a plasmid will be employed which has a replication system which is functional in the host. The replication system may be derived from the chromosome, an episomal element normally present in the host or a different host, or a replication system from a virus which is stable in the host. A large number of plasmids are available, such as pBR322, pACYC184, RSF1001, pR01614. and the like. See for example, Olson et al. (1982); Bagdasarian et al. (1981), Baum et al., 1990, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,356,270; 4,362,817; 4,371,625, and 5,441,884, each incorporated specifically herein by reference.
The B. thuringiensis gene can be introduced between the transcriptional and translational initiation region and the transcriptional and translational termination region, so as to be under the regulatory control of the initiation region. This construct will be included in a plasmid, which will include at least one replication system, but may include more than one, where one replication system is employed for cloning during the development of the plasmid and the second replication system is necessary for ftnctioning in the ultimate host. In addition, one or more markers may be present, which have been described previously. Where integration is desired, the plasmid will desirably include a sequence homologous with the host genome.
The transformants can be isolated in accordance with conventional ways, usually employing a selection technique, which allows for selection of the desired organism as against unmodified organisms or transferring organisms, when present. The transformants then can be tested for pesticidal activity. If desired, unwanted or ancillary DNA sequences may be selectively removed from the recombinant bacterium by employing site-specific recombination systems, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,884 (specifically incorporated herein by reference).
A B. thuringiensis cry3* gene encoding a crystal protein having one or more mutations in one or more regions of the peptide represents an important aspect of the invention. Preferably, the cry3* gene encodes an amino acid sequence in which one or more amino acid residues have been changed based on the methods disclosed herein, and particularly those changes which have been made for the purpose of altering the insecticidal activity or specificity of the crystal protein.
In accordance with the present invention, nucleic acid sequences include and are not limited to DNA, including and not limited to cDNA and genomic DNA, genes; RNA, including and not limited to MRNA and tRNA; antisense sequences, nucleosides, and suitable nucleic acid sequences such as those set forth in SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:15, SEQ ID NO:17, SEQ ID NO:19, SEQ ID NO:21, SEQ ID NO:23, SEQ ID NO:2 5, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:29, SEQ ID NO:31, SEQ ID NO:33, SEQ ID NO:35, SEQ ID NO:37, SEQ ID NO:39, SEQ ID NO:41, SEQ ID NO:43, SEQ ID NO:45, SEQ ID NO:47, SEQ ID NO:49, SEQ ID NO:51, SEQ ID NO:53, SEQ ID NO:55, SEQ ID NO:57, SEQ ID NO:59, SEQ ID NO:61, SEQ ID NO:63, SEQ ID NO:65, SEQ ID NO:67, SEQ ID NO:69, SEQ ID NO:99, SEQ ID NO:101, or SEQ ID NO:107, and alterations in the nucleic acid sequences including alterations, deletions, mutations, and homologs capable of expressing the B. thuringiensis modified toxins of the present invention.
As such the present invention also concerns DNA segments, that are free from total genomic DNA and that encode the novel synthetically-modified crystal proteins disclosed herein. DNA segments encoding these peptide species may prove to encode proteins, polypeptides, subunits, functional domains, and the like of crystal protein-related or other non-related gene products. In addition these DNA segments may be synthesized entirely in vitro using methods that are well-known to those of skill in the art.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cDNA segmentxe2x80x9d refers to a DNA molecule that has been isolated free of total genomic DNA of a particular species. Therefore, a DNA segment encoding a crystal protein or peptide refers to a DNA segment that contains crystal protein coding sequences yet is isolated away from, or purified free from, total genomic DNA of the species from which the DNA segment is obtained, which in the instant case is the genome of the Gram-positive bacterial genus, Bacillus, and in particular, the species of Bacillus known as B. thuringiensis. Included within the term xe2x80x9cDNA segmentxe2x80x9d, are DNA segments and smaller fragments of such segments, and also recombinant vectors, including, for example, plasmids, cosmids, phagemids, phage, viruses, and the like.
Similarly, a DNA segment comprising an isolated or purified crystal protein-encoding gene refers to a DNA segment which may include in addition to peptide encoding sequences, certain other elements such as, regulatory sequences, isolated substantially away from other naturally occurring genes or protein-encoding sequences. In this respect, the term xe2x80x9cgenexe2x80x9d is used for simplicity to refer to a functional protein-, polypeptide- or peptide-encoding unit. As will be understood by those in the art, this functional term includes both genomic sequences, operon sequences and smaller engineered gene segments that express, or may be adapted to express, proteins, polypeptides or peptides.
xe2x80x9cIsolated substantially away from other coding sequencesxe2x80x9d means that the gene of interest, in this case, a gene encoding a bacterial crystal protein, forms the significant part of the coding region of the DNA segment, and that the DNA segment does not contain large portions of naturally-occurring coding DNA, such as large chromosomal fragments or other functional genes or operon coding regions. Of course, this refers to the DNA segment as originally isolated, and does not exclude genes, recombinant genes, synthetic linkers, or coding regions later added to the segment by the hand of man.
Particularly preferred DNA sequences are those encoding Cry3Bb.60, Cry3Bb.11221, Cry3Bb.11222, Cry3Bb.11223, Cry3Bb.11224, Cry3Bb.11225, Cry3Bb.11226, Cry3Bb.11227, Cry3Bb.11228, Cry3Bb.11229, Cry3Bb.11230, Cry3Bb.11231, Cry3Bb.11232, Cry3Bb.11233, Cry3Bb.11234, Cry3Bb.11235, Cry3Bb.11236, Cry3Bb.11237, Cry3Bb.11238, Cry3Bb.11239, Cry3Bb.11241, Cry3Bb.11242, Cry3Bb.11032, Cry3Bb.11035, Cry3Bb.11036, Cry3Bb.11046, Cry3Bb.11048, Cry3Bb.11051, Cry3Bb.11057, Cry3Bb.11058, Cry3Bb.11081. Cry3Bb.11082, Cry3Bb.11083, Cry3Bb.11084, Cry3Bb.11095 and Cry3Bb.11098 crystal proteins, and in particular cry3Bb* genes such as cry3Bb.60, cry3Bb.11221, cry3Bb.11222, cry3Bb.11223, cry3Bb.11224, cry3Bb.11225, cry3Bb.11226, cry3Bb.11227, cry3Bb.11228, cry3Bb.11229, cry3Bb.11230, cry3Bb.11231, cry3Bb.11232, cry3Bb.11233, cry3Bb.11234, cry3Bb.11235, cry3Bb.11236, cry3Bb.11237, cry3Bb.11238, cry3Bb.11239, cry3Bb.11241, cry3Bb.11242, cry3Bb.11032, cry3Bb.11035, cry3Bb.11036, cry3Bb.11046, cry3Bb.11048, cry3Bb.11051, cry3Bb.11057, cry3Bb.11058, cry3Bb.11081, cry3Bb.11082, cry3Bb.11083, cry3Bb.11084, cry3Bb.11095 and cry3Bb.11098. In particular embodiments, the invention concerns isolated DNA segments and recombinant vectors incorporating DNA sequences that encode a Cry peptide species that includes within its amino acid sequence an amino acid sequence essentially as set forth in SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:16, SEQ ID NO:18, SEQ ID NO:20, SEQ ID NO:22, SEQ ID NO:24, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:42, SEQ ID NO:44, SEQ ID NO:46, SEQ ID NO:48, SEQ ID NO:50, SEQ ID NO:52, SEQ ID NO:54, SEQ ID NO:56, SEQ ID NO:58, SEQ ID NO:60, SEQ ID NO:62, SEQ ID NO:64, SEQ ID NO:66, SEQ ID NO:68, SEQ ID NO:70, SEQ ID NO:100, SEQ ID NO:102, or SEQ ID NO:108.
The term xe2x80x9ca sequence essentially as set forth in SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:16, SEQ ID NO:18, SEQ ID NO:20, SEQ ID NO:22, SEQ ID NO:24, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:42, SEQ ID NO:44, SEQ ID NO:46, SEQ ID NO:48, SEQ ID NO:50, SEQ ID NO:52, SEQ ID NO:54, SEQ ID NO:56, SEQ ID NO:58, SEQ ID NO:60, SEQ ID NO:62, SEQ ID NO:64, SEQ ID NO:66, SEQ ID NO:68, SEQ ID NO:70, SEQ ID NO:100, SEQ ID NO:102, or SEQID NO:108xe2x80x9d means that the sequence substantially corresponds to a portion of the sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:16, SEQ ID NO:18, SEQ ID NO:20, SEQ ID NO:22, SEQ ID NO:24, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:42, SEQ ID NO:44, SEQ ID NO:46, SEQ ID NO:48, SEQ ID NO:50, SEQ ID NO:52, SEQ ID NO:54, SEQ ID NO:56, SEQ ID NO:58, SEQ ID NO:60, SEQ ID NO:62, SEQ ID NO:64, SEQ ID NO:66, SEQ ID NO:68, SEQ ID NO:70, SEQ ID NO:100, SEQ ID NO:102, or SEQ ID NO:108, and has relatively few amino acids that are not identical to, or a biologically functional equivalent of, the amino acids of any of these sequences. The term xe2x80x9cbiologically functional equivalentxe2x80x9d is well understood in the art and is further defined in detail herein (e.g., see Illustrative Embodiments).
Accordingly, sequences that have between about 70% and about 75% or between about 75% and about 80%, or more preferably between about 81% and about 90%, or even more preferably between about 91% or 92% or 93% and about 97% or 98% or 99% amino acid sequence identity or functional equivalence to the amino acids of SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:16, SE Q ID NO:18, SEQ ID NO:20, SEQ ID NO:22, SEQ ID NO:24, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:42, SEQ ID NO:44, SEQ ID NO:46, SEQ ID NO:48, SEQ ID NO:50, SEQ ID NO:52, SEQ ID NO:54, SEQ ID NO:56, SEQ ID NO:58, SEQ ID NO:60, SEQ ID NO:62, SEQ ID NO:64, SEQ ID NO:66, SEQ ID NO:68, SEQ ID NO:70, SEQ ID NO:100, SEQ ID NO:102 or SEQ ID NO:108 will be sequences that are xe2x80x9cessentially as set forth in SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:16, SEQ ID NO:18, SEQ ID NO:20, SEQ ID NO:22, SEQ ID NO:24, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:42, SEQ ID NO:44, SEQ ID NO:46, SEQ ID NO:48, SEQ ID NO:50, SEQ ID NO:52, SEQ ID NO:54, SEQ ID NO:56, SEQ ID NO:58, SEQ ID NO:60, SEQ ID NO:62, SEQ ID NO:64, SEQ ID NO:66, SEQ ID NO:68, SEQ ID NO:70, SEQ ID NO:100, SEQ ID NO:102, or SEQ ID NO:108.xe2x80x9d
It will also be understood that amino acid and nucleic acid sequences may include additional residues, such as additional N- or C-terninal amino acids or 5xe2x80x2 or 3xe2x80x2 sequences. and yet still be essentially as set forth in one of the sequences disclosed herein, so long as the sequence meets the criteria set forth above, including the maintenance of biological protein activity where protein expression is concerned. The addition of terminal sequences particularly applies to nucleic acid sequences that may, for example, include various non-coding sequences flanking either of the 5xe2x80x2 or 3xe2x80x2 portions of the coding region or may include various internal sequences, i.e., introns, which are known to occur within genes.
The nucleic acid segments of the present invention, regardless of the length of the coding sequence itself, may be combined with other DNA sequences, such as promoters, polyadenylation signals, additional restriction enzyme sites, multiple cloning sites, other coding segments, and the like, such that their overall length may vary considerably. It is therefore contemplated that a nucleic acid fragment of almost any length may be employed, with the total length preferably being limited by the ease of preparation and use in the intended recombinant DNA protocol.
For example, nucleic acid fragments may be prepared that include a short contiguous stretch encoding the peptide sequence disclosed in SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID N:6, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:16, SEQ ID NO:18, SEQ ID NO:20, SEQ ID NO:22, SEQ ID NO:24, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:42, SEQ ID NO:44, SEQ ID NO:46, SEQ ID NO:48, SEQ ID NO:50, SEQ ID NO:52, SEQ ID NO:54, SEQ ID NO:56, SEQ ID NO:58, SEQ ID NO:60, SEQ ID NO:62, SEQ ID NO:64, SEQ ID NO:66, SEQ ID NO:68, SEQ ID NO:70, SEQ ID NO:100, SEQ ID NO:102, or SEQ ID NO:108, or that are identical to or complementary to DNA sequences which encode the peptide disclosed in SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:16, SEQ ID NO:18, SEQ ID NO:20, SEQ ID NO:22, SEQ ID NO:24, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:42, SEQ ID NO:44, SEQ ID NO:46, SEQ ID NO:48, SEQ ID NO:50, SEQ ID NO:52, SEQ ID NO:54, SEQ ID NO:56, SEQ ID NO:58, SEQ ID NO:60, SEQ ID NO:62, SEQ ID NO:64, SEQ ID NO:66, SEQ ID NO:68, SEQ ID NO:70, SEQ ID NO:100, SEQ ID NO:102, or SEQ ID NO:108, and particularly the DNA segments disclosed in SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:15, SEQ ID NO:17, SEQ ID NO:19, SEQ ID NO:21, SEQ ID NO:23, SEQ ID NO:25, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:29, SEQ ID NO:31, SEQ ID NO:33, SEQ ID NO:35, SEQ ID NO:37 , SEQ ID NO:39, SEQ ID NO:41, SEQ ID NO:43, SEQ ID NO:45, SEQ ID NO:47, SEQ ID NO:49, SEQ ID NO:51, SEQ ID NO:53, SEQ ID NO:55, SEQ ID NO:57, SEQ ID NO:59, SEQ ID NO:61, SEQ ID NO:63, SEQ ID NO:65, SEQID NO:67, SEQ ID NO:69, SEQ ID NO:99, SEQ ID NO:10, or SEQ ID NO:107.
Highly preferred nucleic acid segments of the present invention comprise one or more cry genes of the invention, or a portion of one or more cry genes of the invention. For certain application, relatively small contiguous nucleic acid sequences are preferable, such as those which are about 14 or 15 or 16 or 17 or 18 or 19, or 20, or 30-50, 51-80, 81-100 or so nucleotides in length. Alternatively, in some embodiments, and particularly those involving preparation of recombinant vectors, transformation of suitable host cells, and preparation of transgenic plant cell, longer nucleic acid segments are preferred, particularly those that include the entire coding region of one or more cry genes. As such, the preferred segments may include those that are up to about 20,000 or so nucleotides in length, or alternatively, shorter sequences such as those about 19,000, about 18,000, about 17,000, about 16,000, about 15,000, about 14,000, about 13,000, about 12,000, 11,000, about 10,000, about 9,000, about 8,000, about 7,000, about 6,000, about 5,000, about 4,500, about 4,000, about 3,500, about 3,000, about 2,500, about 2,000, about 1,500, about 1,000, about 500, or about 200 or so base pairs in length. Of course, these numbers are not intended to be exclusionary of all possible intermediate lengths in the range of from about 20,000 to about 15 nucleotides, as all of these intermediate lengths are also contemplated to be useful, and fall within the scope of the present invention. It will be readily understood that xe2x80x9cintermediate lengthsxe2x80x9d, in these contexts, means any length between the quoted ranges, such as 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, etc.; 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, etc.; 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36 . . . etc.; 40, 41, 42, 43, 44 . . . etc., 50, 51, 52, 53 . . . etc.; 60, 61, 62, 63 . . . etc., 70, 80, 90, 100, 110, 120, 130 . . . etc.; 200, 210, 220, 230, 240, 250 . . . etc.; including all integers in the entire range from about 14 to about 10,000, including those integers in the ranges 200-500; 500-1,000; 1,000-2,000; 2,000-3,000; 3,000-5,000 and the like.
In a preferred embodiment, the nucleic acid segments comprise a sequence of from about 1800 to about 18,000 base pair in length, and comprise one or more genes which encode a modified Cry3* polypeptide disclosed herein which has increased activity against Coleopteran insect pests.
It will also be understood that this invention is not limited to the particular nucleic acid sequences which encode peptides of the present invention, or which encode the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:16, SEQ ID NO:18, SEQ ID NO:20, SEQ ID NO:22, SEQ ID NO:24, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:42, SEQ ID NO:44, SEQ ID NO:46, SEQ ID NO:48, SEQ ID NO:50, SEQ ID NO:52, SEQ ID NO:54, SEQ ID NO:56, SEQ ID NO:58, SEQ ID NO:60, SEQ ID NO:62, SEQ ID NO:64, SEQ ID NO:66, SEQ ID NO:68, SEQ ID NO:70, SEQ ID NO:100, SEQ ID NO:102, or SEQ ID NO:108, including the DNA sequences which are particularly disclosed in SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:15, SEQ ID NO:17, SEQ ID NO:19, SEQ ID N:21, SEQ ID NO:23, SEQ ID NO:25, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:29, SEQ ID NO:31, SEQ ID NO:33, SEQ ID NO:35, SEQ ID NO:37, SEQ ID NO:39, SEQ ID NO:41, SEQ ID NO:43, SEQ ID NO:45, SEQ ID NO:47, SEQ ID NO:49, SEQ ID NO:51, SEQID NO:53, SEQ ID NO:55, SEQ ID NO:57, SEQ ID NO:59, SEQ ID NO:61, SEQ ID NO:63, SEQ ID NO:65, SEQ ID NO:67, SEQ ID NO:69, SEQ ID NO:99, SEQ ID NO:101, or SEQ ID NO:107. Recombinant vectors and isolated DNA segments may therefore variously include the peptide-coding regions themselves, coding regions bearing selected alterations or modifications in the basic coding region, or they may encode larger polypeptides that nevertheless include these peptide-coding regions or may encode biologically functional equivalent proteins or peptides that have variant amino acids sequences.
The DNA segments of the present invention encompass biologically-functional, equivalent peptides. Such sequences may arise as a consequence of codon redundancy and functional equivalency that are known to occur naturally within nucleic acid sequences and the proteins thus encoded. Alternatively, functionally-equivalent proteins or peptides may be created via the application of recombinant DNA technology, in which changes in the protein structure may be engineered, based on considerations of the properties of the amino acids being exchanged. Changes designed by man may be introduced through the application of site-directed mutagenesis techniques, e. g., to introduce improvements to the antigenicity of the protein or to test mutants in order to examine activity at the molecular level
If desired, one may also prepare fusion proteins and peptides, e.g., where the peptide-coding regions are aligned within the same expression unit with other proteins or peptides having desired functions, such as for purification or immunodetection purposes (e.g., proteins that may be purified by affinity chromatography and enzyme label coding regions, respectively).
Recombinant vectors form further aspects of the present invention. Particularly useful vectors are contemplated to be those vectors in which the coding portion of the DNA segment, whether encoding a full length protein or smaller peptide, is positioned under the control of a promoter. The promoter may be in the form of the promoter that is naturally associated with a gene encoding peptides of the present invention, as may be obtained by isolating the 5xe2x80x2 non-coding sequences located upstream of the coding segment or exon, for example, using recombinant cloning and/or PCR(trademark) technology, in connection with the compositions disclosed herein.
In other embodiments, it is contemplated that certain advantages will be gained by positioning the coding DNA segment under the control of a recombinant, or heterologous, promoter. As used herein, a recombinant or heterologous promoter is intended to refer to a promoter that is not normally associated with a DNA segment encoding a crystal protein or peptide in its natural environment. Such promoters may include promoters normally associated with other genes, and/or promoters isolated from any bacterial, viral, eukaryotic, or plant cell. Naturally, it will be important to employ a promoter that effectively directs the expression of the DNA segment in the cell type, organism, or even animal, chosen for expression. The use of promoter and cell type combinations for protein expression is generally known to those of skill in the art of molecular biology, for example, see Sambrook et al., 1989. The promoters employed may be constitutive, or inducible, and can be used under the appropriate conditions to direct high level expression of the introduced DNA segment, such as is advantageous in the large-scale production of recombinant proteins or peptides. Appropriate promoter systems contemplated for use in high-level expression include, but are not limited to, the Pichia expression vector system (Pharmacia LKB Biotechnology).
In connection with expression embodiments to prepare recombinant proteins and peptides, it is contemplated that longer DNA segments will most often be used, with DNA segments encoding the entire peptide sequence being most preferred. However, it will be appreciated that the use of shorter DNA segments to direct the expression of crystal peptides or epitopic core regions, such as may be used to generate anti-crystal protein antibodies, also falls within the scope of the invention. DNA segments that encode peptide antigens from about 8, 9, 10, or 11 or so amino acids, and up to and including those of about 30, 40, or 50 or so amino acids in length, or more preferably, from about 8 to about 30 amino acids in length, or even more preferably, from about 8 to about 20 amino acids in length are contemplated to be particularly useful. Such peptide epitopes may be amino acid sequences which comprise contiguous amino acid sequence from SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:16, SEQ ID NO:18, SEQ ID NO:20, SEQ ID NO:22, SEQ ID NO:24, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:42, SEQ ID NO:44, SEQ ID NO:46, SEQ ID NO:48, SEQ ID NO:50, SEQ ID NO:52, SEQ ID NO:54, SEQ ID NO:56, SEQ ID NO:58, SEQ ID NO:60, SEQ ID NO:62, SEQ ID NO:64, SEQ ID NO:66, SEQ ID NO:68, SEQ ID NO:70, SEQ ID NO:100, SEQ ID NO:102, or SEQ ID NO:108.
In one embodiment, the invention provides a transgenic plant having incorporated into its genome a transgene that encodes a contiguous amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6. SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:16, SEQID NO:18, SEQ ID NO:20, SEQ ID NO:22, SEQ ID NO:24, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:42, SEQ ID NO:44, SEQ ID NO:46, SEQ ID NO:48, SEQ ID NO:50, SEQ ID NO:52, SEQ ID NO:54, SEQ ID NO:56, SEQ ID NO:58, SEQ ID NO:60, SEQ ID NO:62, SEQ ID NO:64, SEQ ID NO:66, SEQ ID NO:68, SEQ ID NO:70, SEQ ID NO:100, SEQ ID NO:102, and SEQ ID NO:108.
A further aspect of the invention is a transgenic plant having incorporated into its genome a cry3Bb* transgene, provided the transgene comprises a nucleic acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:15, SEQ ID NO:17, SEQ ID NO:19, SEQ ID NO:21, SEQ ID NO:23, SEQ ID NO:25, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:29, SEQ ID NO:31, SEQ ID NO:33, SEQ ID NO:35, SEQ ID NO:37, SEQ ID NO:39, SEQ ID NO:41, SEQ ID NO:43, SEQ ID NO:45, SEQ ID NO:47, SEQ ID NO:49, SEQ ID NO:51, SEQ ID NO:53, SEQ ID NO:55, SEQ ID NO:57, SEQ ID NO:59, SEQ ID NO:61, SEQ ID NO:63, SEQ ID NO:65, SEQ ID NO:67, SEQ ID NO:69, SEQ ID NO:99, SEQ ID NO:101, and SEQ ID NO:107. Also disclosed and claimed are progeny of such a transgenic plant, as well as its seed, progeny from such seeds, and seeds arising from the second and subsequent generation plants derived from such a transgenic plant.
The invention also discloses and claims host cells, both native, and genetically engineered, which express the novel cry3Bb* genes to produce Cry3Bb* polypeptides. Preferred examples of bacterial host cells include B. thuringiensis EG11221, EG11222, EG11223, EG11224, EG11225, EG11226, EG11227, EG11228, EG11229, EG11230, EG11231, EG11232, EG11233, EG11234, EG11235, EG11236, EG11237, EG11238, EG11239, EG11241, EG11242, EG11032, EG11035, EG11036, EG11046, EG11048, EG11051, EG11057, EG11058, EG11081, EG11082, EG11083, EG11084, EG11095, and EG1098.
Methods of using such cells to produce Cry3* crystal proteins are also disclosed. Such methods generally involve culturing the host cell (such as B. thuringiensis EG11221, EG11222, EG11223, EG11224, EG11225, EG11226, EG11227, EG11228, EG11229, EG11230, EG11231, EG11232, EG11233, EG11234, EG11235, EG11236, EG11237, EG11238, EG11239, EG11241, EG11242, EG11032, EG11035, EG11036, EG11046, EG11048, EG11051, EG11057. EG11058. EG11081, EG11082, EG11083, EG11084, or EG11095, or EG11098) under conditions effective to produce a Cry3* crystal protein, and obtaining the Cry3* crystal protein from said cell.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides methods for producing a transgenic plant which expresses a nucleic acid. segment encoding the novel recombinant crystal proteins of the present invention. The process of producing transgenic plants is well-known in the art. In general, the method comprises transforming a suitable host cell with one or more DNA segments which contain one or more promoters operatively linked to a coding region that encodes one or more of the disclosed B. thuringiensis crystal proteins. Such a coding region is generally operatively linked to a transcription-terminating region, whereby the promoter is capable of driving the transcription of the coding region in the cell, and hence providing the cell the ability to produce the recombinant protein in vivo. Alternatively, in instances where it is desirable to control, regulate, or decrease the amount of a particular recombinant crystal protein expressed in a particular transgenic cell, the invention also provides for the expression of crystal protein antisense mRNA. The use of antisense mRNA as a means of controlling or decreasing the amount of a given protein of interest in a cell is well-known in the art.
Another aspect of the invention comprises a transgenic plant which express a gene or gene segment encoding one or more of the novel polypeptide compositions disclosed herein. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ctransgenic plantxe2x80x9d is intended to refer to a plant that has incorporated DNA sequences, including but not limited to genes which are perhaps not normally present, DNA sequences not normally transcribed into RNA or translated into a protein (xe2x80x9cexpressedxe2x80x9d), or any other genes or DNA sequences which one desires to introduce into the non-transformed plant, such as genes which may normally be present in the non-transformed plant but which one desires to either genetically engineer or to have altered expression.
It is contemplated that in some instances the genome of a transgenic plant of the present invention will have been augmented through the stable introduction of one or more Cry3Bb*-encoding transgenes, either native, synthetically modified, or mutated. In some instances, more than one transgene will be incorporated into the genome of the transformed host plant cell. Such is the case when more than one crystal protein-encoding DNA segment is incorporated into the genome of such a plant. In certain situations, it may be desirable to have one, two, three, four, or even more B. thuringiensis crystal proteins (either native or recombinantly-engineered) incorporated and stably expressed in the transformed transgenic plant.
A preferred gene which may be introduced includes, for example, a crystal protein-encoding a DNA sequence from bacterial origin, and particularly one or more of those described herein which are obtained from Bacillus spp. Highly preferred nucleic acid sequences are those obtained from B. thuringiensis, or any of those sequences which have been genetically engineered to decrease or increase the insecticidal activity of the crystal protein in such a transformed host cell.
Means for transforming a plant cell and the preparation of a transgenic cell line are well-known in the art, and are discussed herein. Vectors, plasmids, cosmids, YACs (yeast artificial chromosomes) and DNA segments for use in transforming such cells will, of course, generally comprise either the operons, genes, or gene-derived sequences of the present invention, either native, or synthetically-derived, and particularly those encoding the disclosed crystal proteins. These DNA constructs can further include structures such as promoters, enhancers, polylinkers, or even gene sequences which have positively- or negatively-regulating activity upon the particular genes of interest as desired. The DNA segment or gene may encode either a native or modified crystal protein, which will be expressed in the resultant recombinant cells, and/or which will impart an improved phenotype to the regenerated plant
Such transgenic plants may be desirable for increasing the insecticidal resistance of a monocotyledonous or dicotyledonous plant, by incorporating into such a plant, a transgenic DNA segment encoding a Cry3Bb* crystal protein which is toxic to coleopteran insects. Particularly preferred plants include grains such as corn, wheat, rye, rice, barley, and oats; legumes such as soybeans; tubers such as potatoes; fiber crops such as flax and cotton; turf and pasture grasses; ornamental plants; shrubs; trees; vegetables, berries, citrus, fruits, cacti, succulents, and other commercially-important crops including garden and houseplants.
In a related aspect, the present invention also encompasses a seed produced by the transformed plant, a progeny from such seed, and a seed produced by the progeny of the original transgenic plant, produced in accordance with the above process. Such progeny and seeds will have one or more crystal protein transgene(s) stably incorporated into its genome, and such progeny plants will inherit the traits afforded by the introduction of a stable transgene in Mendelian fashion. All such transgenic plants having incorporated into their genome transgenic DNA segments encoding one or more Cry3Bb* crystal proteins or polypeptides are aspects of this invention. Particularly preferred transgenes for the practice of the invention include nucleic acid segments comprising one or more cry3Bb* gene(s).
Modification and changes may be made in the structure of the peptides of the present invention and DNA segments which encode them and still obtain a functional molecule that encodes a protein or peptide with desirable characteristics. The following is a discussion based upon changing the amino acids of a protein to create an equivalent, or even an improved, second-generation molecule. In particular embodiments of the invention, mutated crystal proteins are contemplated to be useful for increasing the insecticidal activity of the protein, and consequently increasing the insecticidal activity and/or expression of the recombinant transgene in a plant cell. The amino acid changes may be achieved by changing the codons of the DNA sequence, according to the codons given in Table 4.
For example, certain amino acids may be substituted for other amino acids in a protein structure without appreciable loss of interactive binding capacity with structures such as, for example, antigen-binding regions of antibodies or binding sites on substrate molecules. Since it is the interactive capacity and nature of a protein that defines that protein""s biological functional activity, certain amino acid sequence substitutions can be made in a protein sequence, and, of course, its underlying DNA coding sequence, and nevertheless obtain a protein with like properties. It is thus contemplated by the inventors that various changes may be made in the peptide sequences of the disclosed compositions, or corresponding DNA sequences which encode said peptides without appreciable loss of their biological utility or activity.
In making such changes, the hydropathic index of amino acids may be considered. The importance of the hydropathic amino acid index in conferring interactive biologic function on a protein is generally understood in the art (Kyte and Doolittle, 1982, incorporate herein by reference). It is accepted that the relative hydropathic character of the amino acid contributes to the secondary structure of the resultant protein, which in turn defines the interaction of the protein with other molecules, for example, enzymes, substrates, receptors, DNA, antibodies, antigens, and the like.
Each amino acid has been assigned a hydropathic index on the basis of their hydrophobicity and charge characteristics (Kyte and Doolittle, 1982), these are: isoleucine (+4.5); valine (+4.2); leucine (+3.8); phenylalanine (+2.8); cysteine/cystine (+2.5); methionine (+1.9); alanine (+1.8); glycine (xe2x88x920.4); threonine (xe2x88x920.7); serine (xe2x88x920.8); tryptophan (xe2x88x920.9); tyrosine (xe2x88x921.3); proline (xe2x88x921.6); histidine (xe2x88x923.2); glutamate (xe2x88x923.5); glutamine (xe2x88x923.5); aspartate (xe2x88x923.5); asparagine (xe2x88x923.5); lysine (xe2x88x923.9); and arginine (xe2x88x924.5).
It is known in the art that certain amino acids may be substituted by other amino acids having a similar hydropathic index or score and still result in a protein with similar biological activity, i.e., still obtain a biological functionally equivalent protein. In making such changes, the substitution of amino acids whose hydropathic indices are within xc2x12 is preferred, those which are within xc2x11 are particularly preferred, and those within xc2x10.5 are even more particularly preferred.
It is also understood in the art that the substitution of like amino acids can be made effectively on the basis of hydrophilicity. U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,101, specifically incorporated herein by reference, states that the greatest local average hydrophilicity of a protein, as governed by the hydrophilicity of its adjacent amino acids, correlates with a biological property of the protein.
As detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,101, the following hydrophilicity values have been assigned to amino acid residues: arginine (+3.0); lysine (+3.0); aspartate (+3.0xc2x11); glutamate (+3.0xc2x11); serine (+0.3); asparagine (+0.2); glutamine (+0.2); glycine (0); threonine (xe2x88x920.4); proline (xe2x88x920.5xc2x11); alanine (xe2x88x920.5); histidine (xe2x88x920.5); cysteine (xe2x88x921.0); methionine (xe2x88x921.3); valine (xe2x88x921.5); leucine (xe2x88x921.8); isoleucine (xe2x88x921.8); tyrosine (xe2x88x922.3); phenylalanine (xe2x88x922.5); tryptophan (xe2x88x923.4).
It is understood that an amino acid can be substituted for another having a similar hydrophilicity value and still obtain a biologically equivalent, and in particular, an immunologically equivalent protein. In such changes, the substitution of amino acids whose hydrophilicity values are within xc2x12 is preferred, those which are within xc2x11 are particularly preferred, and those within xc2x10.5 are even more particularly preferred.
As outlined above, amino acid substitutions are generally therefore based on the relative similarity of the amino acid side-chain substituents, for example, their hydrophobicity, hydrophilicity, charge, size, and the like. Exemplary substitutions which take various of the foregoing characteristics into consideration are well known to those of skill in the art and include: arginine and lysine; glutamate and aspartate; serine and threonine; glutamine and asparagine; and valine, leucine and isoleucine.